Until Tonight
by Jambled Distress
Summary: Harry x Draco. Alternate Universe.  Two rival gang leaders find out whats behind the mask.


A moment passed.

Registering...

Adrenaline pumping and I attack.

I don't know why, like an instinct between cats and dogs. Neither have given much reason to hate the other, they just _do_.

History repeats itself...again and again. Generation after generation. My hate for him will be my constant companion, ready to urge me on at a moments notice. Moments like these.

He was just sitting there, talking, with his back towards me. If he had seen me coming, he would have jumped at my throat too. I grab his jacket and pull him back off the seat, I jump on him as soon as he hits the pavement. Then I did what I was taught never to do, I waited, just an instant to long. I watched the surprise fade into recognition, then to anger as he lunged toward me, knocking my head into the bench he had been sitting on. He went to hit me in the face, but I grabbed his fist and came in with my other hand. After the shock in the crowd had died down, a few of my friends dragged me off of him. I stood up and wiped the blood from my lips.

"What are you doing on my turf, Malfoy?" I asked, hate dripping off his name.

"It's none of your business, Potter." He spat back.

A growl emitted from my chest.

"Go. Now."

If looks could kill. He turned his back on me and left the lot, his gang watching his back for him.

"Nice job, Harry, look at your face!" Hermione came up and started tending to my open cuts.

"I don't feel anything." I told her, but she continued as if I hadn't said anything.

"That was awesome!" Ron jumped up beside me, laughing. "Did you see his face?" He fell into another fit of excited laughter. That was the problem... His vunerable look of surprise shook me, I couldn't have hit him like that. It physically hurt when I saw the mask of hate come back, though I'd seen it many times before.

I was a man of action. When I made a plan, I saw it through. Plan A: Find the face behind the hate. I didn't think to hard on it, if I had I probably would have backed down, and I couldn't do that. I did what I had to do.

I could hear the music vibrating, from blocks away.

I stepped into the building and took the elevator to the floor Malfoy was on. As I walked through the hallway that lea to the Main Room, I saw some of my own enjoying the party. The stepped into line behind me as I passed, dancing couples parted to let me through. I was on the war path and no one could stop me, except one. I calmly opened the door, zooming in on Malfoy's unsurprised face. I looked away as the Chess Game ensued. The pawns came forward, holding his pawns in line. Ron and Hermione hadn't came on this specific mission, it was too dangerous to let them come. Ginny stepped forward, meeting Pansy's gaze and they went off to the side. Finally with all the pieces in play, I met his glare, and it was a fight for dominence. He charged forward and met me head on. I grabbed his fists.

"What, did you want to see my pretty face again?" He drawled.

"Yeah." and his face shutdown, obviously not expecting that truth to come out of my mouth. I savored his face, burned into my memory, knowing it was the only time I'll really see his face. A truthful smile came and he pushed me away until we were a foot away from each other.

"Thanks, Drake. That's all I came for." I looked into his steel gray eyes, and reached out and ran my hand down his jaw before turning away seeing the vunerable face yet again. My pawns came to protect my back as I strode out of the Snakes Building.

My eyes searched the hardened face of Malfoy's messenger. He obviously didn't know what it was about either as he handed me a sealed letter. Hmph, a little formal don't you think?

"Mm." I hummed in acknowledgment and he made his way out of my hideout.

I read Malfoy's letter in silence, everybody's eyes were on me and my reaction. I looked up and around. "It's nothing." I set my lighter to it.

He had said to meet me under the viaduct, not to bring anyone and to burn this letter.

I looked around at all the lifted eyebrows.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Seamus chimed in.

"I'll decide that." I silenced him with a glare.

I told them I was going to a future allies house, and not to follow me. They understood and I was clear for the rest of the night. I drove to the viaduct, parked and walked under into the shadows when I heard a cough. I turned, my hand on my gun.

"Relax." He spat.

"Your voice has quite the opposite effect." I put my hand on my neck, pushing down the hairs on the back.

We stood there, silent for a while, an awkward silence.

"What did you want?" I ask, stepping back into the light of the streetlamp.

"What did you mean when you said you came to see my face?"

"I didn't, you did."

"You know what I mean."

"Come into the light." I told him, pointing up at the streetlamp.

He walked out, his eyes were squinted and guarded.

"Don't look like that."

His face flashed surprise then back to reserved.

"What did you mean?" He asked again.

"I meant what I said." I paused. "I just... wanted to see you without your mask on." I told him honestly.

"What mask?" He asked, resentment creeping into his eyes again.

"That. That hate you have, it doesn't do you face justice." Did I just give him a compliment?

"Did you just give me a compliment?"

"Um... Yeah, I did. I guess." I stepped towards him and he held his ground, showing no fear, like he was taught, but clenching his fists, ready for a fight.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Of course you are! Don't lie to me. YOu always have and you always will. I'll hurt you too." He shook, his fists unclenched and he backed away as I stepped closer.

"Not tonight." I smiled and stepped closer so he backed into my parked car. I seized the opportunity and pinned him against the side and crushed my lips to his. His arms pinned to his sides, he tried to push me away with his body but I wouldn't let him go now.

I broke the kiss, breathless.

"Stop. This isn't how its supposed to be! I hate you! I disgust you, enemies til the end." He gave a last half-hearted attempt.

"This is how we're supposed to be, can't you see that? Can't you feel this?" I leaned in and trailed rough kisses down his jaw, to his neck. There would be a mean hickey tomorrow for him to explain.

A moan was what betrayed him and I heard his gasp at his bodies betrayal.

I let go of his hands and kissed him again, gently, on his red lips. His hands flew up to the back of my neck and grabbed a hold of the hairs and pulled me closer. I smiled against the kiss, he was mine now.

He grabbed my hand and led me away from the car, down the street. He'd pause and kiss me roughly under the streetlamps before pulling me with him again.

He pulled out keys and unlocked the door.

"Come on." He whispered and pulled me into what I figured to be his bedroom, but I didn't pay attention to anything but him. His steel eyes, soft, his red, swollen lips curved up into a small smile. His blond hair, ruffled. He was the most beautiful creature I've ever met.

He pulled me onto a soft bed and planted soft kisses down my neck as he pulled my shirt over my head. I pulled back and pulled his shirt off and pushed him down, trailing my hands down his chest, marveling at what I had missed. I dived in for his soft pale nipple as my hand kept trailing down, finally meeting his pants, I pulled down the his baggy jeans, along with his underwear. He gasped at the cold air and I pulled him into a half hug and I kissed him and wrapped my hand around him. His hands scratched down my back until he unbuttoned my pants and yanked them down, breaking the kiss to dip his head down into my lap. Teasing me with hot breath and cautious licks. I thrust my hips up at him and he chuckled softly.

"Impatient." He laughed and took my into his mouth fully and I shuddered at the sudden hot wet mouth sucking me into it. I held on until I knew I was going to explode and I pulled his head up and kissed him before trailing down his body. Before I reached his cock, I stopped and pushed him up so that I could trail my tongue down into his hole. He gasped and tensed up.

"Relax, I don't want to hurt you." I sighed and eased my thumb in slowly.

"Got any-" I was interrupted by a lube bottle being thrown in front of me. I chuckled and rested his hips on my lap and put his legs over my shoulders. After lubing us both up I threw the bottle to the side, forgotten as I looked down at the beautiful body, looking up at me with anticipation. "Have you..?"

"No." He whispered.

I smiled and looked down, guiding my cock to his entrance I pushed half of it in quickly and he cried out in pain.

"Aggh! S-Stop!" He gasped.

"Sssh, It'll feel much better in a second..." I pulled him up and he wrapped his arms around my neck for support as I reached in for another kiss. I slowly pushed the rest of it in, his body fully straight, his eyes glazed over and his mouth hanging open.

I thrusted and gasped until we were just a quivering mess on the sheets. I withdrew from him and layed down.

"We hate each other." He said. Not a question, no hate behind it, just a simple statement of fact.

"Yeah, but not tonight." I leaned in with renewed passion.

Everyday, I see his face, whether hes there or not. When we have to, we fight, and its like having sex again. Passion, pain, pleasure and then we part ways again. Until tonight.


End file.
